


A Midsummer Night's Party

by Nunawrites



Category: Original Work, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunawrites/pseuds/Nunawrites
Summary: One faithful night our character learns that there is more to life than just clubbing. You'll see.





	1. Bohemian Rhapsody

I’m walking down the street in the middle of the night. I’ve just come out of my favourite club and I’m a bit drunk. I do this quite a lot on the weekends. Going out clubbing is just so magical. The lights, the music, the people, everything becomes blurred and dancing to my favourite song becomes like some sort of pagan ritual of chaos that releases you from all stress and worry of real life.  
  
The club I usually go to is quite far away from where I live. If I were to walk home from the club it’d take me an hour to get there. I usually take a taxi, but tonight I decided to walk half of the way, just because summer’s almost over and soon it’s going to be too cold to walk. The changing point of seasons has this peculiar air about them. But before I start rambling about seasons let me put my earphones in, ah yes.  
I take out my phone, search for a random playlist and press shuffle. I don’t know what I want to listen to. It’s not like I really want to listen to music, but more like I do not want to walk in silence.  
  
‘’Is this the real life?’’  
  
Queen’s lyrics gently flow into my ears, and turn my walk into even more of an experience. Now where was I? Ah yes I was about to have an internal monologue about the changing of seasons. I don’t even think it’s all the seasons. Specifically the change from summer to autumn must have some mystical power to it.  
It’s palpable somehow. I start walking on a main road and there is no one on the sidewalk but cars and buses rush by me. The street is framed by tall buildings to my right and to my left trees and lampposts shields me from the passing cars. The lampposts fill the street with a yellow light, but I think even if they weren’t there, the night would be quite bright because tonight there’s even a full moon.  
  
It’s quite weird since it’s the middle of the night. But I guess this is Bucharest, a capital with a rich night life. Ever since I came here 5 years ago I’ve felt a pulsing energy of the city even at night. There’s always something to do, somewhere to go, somebody to meet.  
  
Because I’ve drunk a little too much I feel like ten thousand little fireflies are running through my bloodstream and are lighting up my body. I’m not good with words, but if I were I’d write a damn good poem about this feeling. I feel happy and warm, and I think anything could be possible. I love the world around me, the rushing cars that pass by me all have a mysterious charm, and Freddie Mercury’s voice is ringing in my years. ‘’ Mama wooooo’’  
  
I almost think I understand why people become alcoholics. Who wouldn’t like to feel like this all the time? I guess you would try and drink as often as possible to feel like I am feeling now and that is when you would develop a resistance to it. You drink all the time to feel like this, but just a couple of drinks doesn’t cut it anymore so then you start drinking more and more and before you know it you can’t stop yourself anymore.  
  
I am quite terrified of that ‘’becoming addicted to something’’ type of thing. In fact, I’ve always been scared of what gives me pleasure, because I have a tendency to forget moderation. It doesn’t matter if it’s drugs, food, a show I’m watching, a lover, I tend to go all in and forget all about myself.  
  
But never mind that. There’s no use thinking about that. Summer’s going to end soon. I’m already wearing a light jacket because nights have become chilly. It seems like pretty soon the only thing I’ll want is to go into hibernation in my bed like a big bear, buried under my covers just to keep my bones warm throughout winter. I’m not a bear I promise. I am just a very sleepy person that likes the feeling of being bundled in his own cosy warm bed.  
  
As of now though, I’m walking down the street, and all around me are buildings. And even though it’s the middle of the night some windows still have lights in them. I like to look and see what people are doing inside their houses, I also like to observe how they’ve decorated their house, check what cool plants they have. I know it’s wrong and it feels like I’m peering into people’s private lives, but there’s something about gazing inside of houses that I love so much. It’s so intimate.  
  
Right now there’s someone watching TV, on the fifth floor of some random building that I’m walking by, somebody else is pacing their room down at the third floor on the left of another building. A girl is talking on the phone and looking outside the window at the second floor, she’s looking at me, I try to seem like I’m just walking by (which I actually am, ‘’you dumbass, don’t start acting suspicious now!’’). I like watching other people but, boy, do I get awkward when I realise I’m the one being watched.  
  
I pass the girl, and I start gazing again into people’s apartments. I see a couple this time. They’re on the third floor a couple of buildings away from the girl that was talking on the phone. Their curtains are drawn and I can only see their silhouettes which are lit up by a dim lamp, they’re in semi darkness themselves. They’re holding hands, no, they’re dancing at some point of the song he pulls her close and kisses her and then they start dancing again.  
  
How nice. ‘’Carry on, carry on, cause nothing really matters.’’  
  
I suddenly feel very lonely. If I were in the club I’d hook up with somebody, probably. Heed my words: kissing strangers is the best way of making this feeling even worse, but I’m dumb when I get like this so I still do it and feel sort of terrible sort of even lonelier sort of even more in despair.  
  
I decide to cut my walk short before I do something stupid and walk to a taxi that’s waiting on the side of the road. Inside there’s a middle aged man with a really big bushy moustache.  
  
‘’Hello, sir, you free?’’ I ask the taxi driver, while bending over to look at him through the opened window of the front passenger seat.  
  
‘’Sure am. Hop on in, lad.’’ He responds with an easy going attitude, thank god. Taxi drivers like him always make my night better. They’re friendly and strike up a good conversation with you. They make you feel less lonely. I go open the door to the back and get inside.  
  
‘’Could you take me to Eminescu, no. 19?’’ I say after I close the door.  
  
‘’Of course.’’ The taxi driver responds politely.  
  
The car starts and rushes away into the night. The taxi driver doesn’t say anything anymore, I guess he wasn’t up for a conversation after all, I am quite happy with this situation because I never realised how tired I was. I watch the buildings as we’re passing by but I can’t steal detailed gazes into people’s lives anymore, I just see light up windows. It’s like suddenly I’m being pulled away from this world by a force much bigger than myself.  
  
I am so sleepy I start yawning a couple of times and I try to fight the feeling of slowly dozing off. It wouldn’t be nice for the old man to fall asleep in his taxi. Just a bit more before I get home to my bed, just a bit more, hangs in there just a bit more. I fight the feeling of falling asleep with all my might but before I know it even the dimmest light disappear, and I am asleep. I guess the old man will just have to wake me up when we get there.


	2. Help! I need somebody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young hero realizez he is in deep trouble. What could happen next?

I suddenly wake up startled. I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep in the taxi. No. By the feeling of things the car is still moving so maybe we didn’t have time to arrive to my place yet. That’s good.  
  
I look in front of me and the taxi driver is still there, he’s driving calmly. In front of us the road stretches for miles and miles of nothingness threatening to swallow us. Wait, what? We weren’t supposed to leave the city. I live in a very busy area, filled with buildings. What?!  
  
I look outside of the side window on my right and, I see nothing but scattered houses and shrubbery. We’re not in Bucharest anymore. The confirmation of this sends shivers down my spine. I am being kidnapped. I am about to die.  
  
Is he a serial killer? Like for real he’s out to get me isn’t he? He’s kidnapped me so he can take me to his shed in the woods and torture and rape me and then when he gets bored he’s finally going to kill me. I’m going to be just one of those faces they show on TV on the news of a person whose been brutally murdered. And nobody is even going to care.  
  
I spend the next 10 minutes riding in silence being scared out of my mind. I think this might be shock. I can’t move I can’t speak, I can only think about how imminent my death is and of my mother crying over my body. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I think the driver somehow sensed my panic, because out of nowhere he glanced at my through his review mirror and said:  
  
‘’You mustn’t be scared little lord. No harm will come to you.’’  
  
Is this it? His sick play?! I am the lord and he’s some sort of servant and he uses this setting in order to get off? Is this how’s it’s all going to end? And, actually, come to think of it. WHO WOULDN’T BE SCARED ASSHOLE?! Some of my fear turns into anger and I manage to get some control over myself again.  
  
‘’Where are we going?’’ I manage to ask without my voice shaking. The taxi driver ignores me. What the hell is his problem?!  
  
‘’Listen; there’s no way we’re still on the correct road to take me where I asked you to. Where the hell are you taking me?!’’ I explode with anger, but my voice still manages to tremble on that last sentence.  
  
Oh god oh man, this is why I always call a taxi through the app and never take random weirdoes off the side of the road. If I ever get out of this alive I promise I’ll walk home. I will never set foot in a taxi ever again.  
  
‘’I’m taking you home my lord. No need to worry.’’  
  
NO NEED TO WORRY?! Who the hell, what even nhgaaaaah! If I weren’t too afraid of crashing in a tree on the side of the road I’d try and strangle this sicko with his lord kink right about now.  
  
I don’t know what to do anymore so I stay quiet for a while. The taxi driver does the same. We’re riding in silence through the nothingness. The road is framed by now only by dark fields. This is really one of those situations that I’d thought I’d never find myself in. I wish I could just wake up again and realise that it was all just some dream that my mind made up, but I don’t think that’s possible.  
  
I think I am pretty wide awake now. The next thing that I see when looking outside the window wants to prove me wrong. I see little tiny fires lighting up on each side of the car as if they are guiding us. The fires are a sort of blue and they’re floating in the air around the car window’s level. As I’m watching them the fires duplicate themselves until they frame the road ahead of us. They are lighting our path.  
  
I remember reading something like this when I was little. But this can’t be. I can’t be. Those are? They seem to look and function just like will-o'-the-wisps. Could it be? I’m being spirited away by the fucking fair people?! Well, now I know I’m definitely dreaming. I usually don’t do drugs at the club, tonight I didn’t either, but I think someone must have slipped something in my drink and I’m having a really bad high right now.  
  
How could it be?! I can’t believe that I’m being spirited away. I just can’t imagine that is what is going on right now.  
  
‘’Sorry, sir? When you say you’re taking me home, what to you exactly mean by that?’’ I ask the taxi driver trying to find some sort of explanation.  
  
‘’We’ve almost arrived, my lord, you will soon understand,’’ he answered definitively. I don’t think he’s going to help me understand very much of what is happening. I sit in the car seat dumbstruck for a while until I feel with my hand through my pocket and I find my phone.  
  
Would calling the police and reporting this even be of any help? For Christ’s sake I have no idea where I am in the first place, and if I tell them I’m in a car which is driving on a road which is being framed by will-o'-the-wisps they’re going to give me a fine for wasting their time with prank calls.  
  
I’m fucked. I don’t know any single witchy person I can call for some advice either. Maybe I can search something on the internet about fairy abductions. Yes. I unblock my phone and try to open Google, but I soon realize I have no signal whatsoever.  
  
I am stuck with the current situation. What do I do, what do I do? Should I just sit quietly and wait for a chance to escape once I am there? No. All I’ve been doing is sitting quietly. But even if I act now what use might that be? The fact that the will-o'-the-wisps have appeared mean that we’re on faery property, doesn’t it?  
  
It’s already too late isn’t it?  
  
Before I have the chance to wallow even deeper into despair the car stops. Are we there? But there’s nothing around us. No. This fucking guy, he’s signalling that he’s about to take a right turn. Oh my god, we’re in the middle of an abduction there is nothing around us for miles but those freaking things, the little fires, which have started moving to our right by the way, and this fucking guy, he’s signalling the he’s about to turn right.  
  
Maybe it’s for the will-o'-the-wisps, huh? Does he control them? The car makes the turn and soon all the little fires are framing our way again. We’re not on the main road anymore. What do I do? I look outside the window and try to make out as much as I can about my surroundings, maybe if I can guess where I am or maybe just see a house I can just jump out of the car and search for help. That in itself is pretty fucking hard because everything is covered in a thick mist.  
  
‘’My lord, it’s already too late for that. Also you will get hurt if you jump out of the moving car. We’re almost there, so there’s no need to do anything rash,’’ the driver said with his eyes still focused on the road. I am filled with anger again.  
  
‘’Where are you taking me?’’ I ask again for the uppity time. ‘’What the hell is going on?’’ I’ve just about had it with all this. ‘’And what the hell is it with you calling me lord?’’  
  
‘’It will soon all be very clear my lord.’’ He said in a calm manner ignoring my anger.  
  
He’s able to read my mind. This is bad. So I’ve really been spirited away. Let’s see, let’s see, what were you supposed to do in a situation like this? What were you supposed to think about? Oh, I wonder if the fae enjoy the thought of people fucking.  
  
I imagine sucking some guy’s dick very vividly, to try and get this sicko off my thoughts. But come to think of it, if he’s a sicko he might enjoy the show. The car wavers a bit to the left before it regains stability and starts moving forward again. I guess it worked huh?  
  
‘’My lord, please stop that’’ the taxi driver says.  
  
Right now I am doing everything not to laugh my ass off. Would he get mad and kill me? I don’t know. I just have this gift of laughing even in the most terrible of situations. I think it’s a defence mechanism, or something. Most people think that I’m not being serious and that I am making fun of a serious situation. But it’s not like that at all.  
  
I stop thinking about lewd stuff, mostly because I can’t really do it in this situation. And I don’t really think it’s going to help anyway. I decide to wait and see what is going to happen once we get there. ‘’Aren’t you a happy one, you fucker? I decided not to give you trouble anymore, fuck you, you asshole.’’ I think while looking at the taxi drivers back.  
  
‘’Thank you my lord, you are most gracious’’ he says as if to make me even more mad.  
  
Before I have time to think about or do anything else the car enters some kind of forest. I suddenly think about all the horror movies and scary stories I’ve ever heard involving forests. Hanged Man’s woods and evil scarecrows that want nothing but your blood, spirits that steal children (hey, that’s probably what’s kidnapped me, ha! And everyone always told me to grow up, but I never listened).  
  
I laugh at myself for that last thought and then I realise how much of an asshole I am again. I am about to get eaten by spirits in this god forsaken forest. Maybe they want to sacrifice me to their pagan gods. Maybe they are pagan gods. God damn it, why do I like horror movies so much?! I could have done without all the spooky stories going through my head right now.  
  
To make matters even worse, I decide to look outside the window again. I have no words to describe what is happening around me, I am almost getting excited over it, although I admit I am scared shitless. The mist is still surrounding us making the trees around us seem like distant silhouettes. This is exactly the kind of setting in which the killer scare crow would make its appearance. The will-o'-the-wisps fires are still marking our path; they make everything seem even drearier, if that is even possible.  
I feel like I am watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. That part when they are punished for walking on school grounds at night so they get sent to the forbidden forest. This feels like the forbidden forest, I just hope Voldemort doesn’t show up to get me.  
  
Actually, at this point it’s quite stupid to think that nothing’s going to get me, isn’t it? Something already got me; I am being kidnapped or spirited away or whatever. I look towards the driver’s seat at the taxi driver; he doesn’t say anything for some time. I sit quietly and wonder at the sight outside the car’s window.  
  
Suddenly, the car stops. It doesn’t look any different from the rest of the forest that we’ve passed through. Just as I about to think that maybe we’re going to take a turn again the taxi driver speaks:  
  
‘’We are here my lord. The others will lead you to your chambers tonight.’’  
  
Oh boy, here we go. This is it, I finally get to know what the hell is going on.


	3. The Faery King

The car stops in front of what looks like a big mansion. It’s dark so I can’t describe it very well. From what I can make out, it looks very inspired from Greek architecture, or it might even be Greek architecture. It looks like it’s made out of white marble. I stare at it mesmerized for what seems like an eternity but was probably no more than a few minutes. The moonlight reflected on the surface makes it seem even more ghostly and pale.  
  
Come to think of it I look around again, through the car windows, and there is no fog any more. The will-o'-the-wisps have also disappeared. What the-  
  
‘’We have finally arrived my lord.’’ The taxi driver says. He continues: ‘’Please wait outside for a bit,’’ the taxi door on my right opened by itself, ‘’ and the others will be there to guide you’’  
  
The others? Yeah come to think of it he mentioned something about them. As I step outside the car I notice 2 silhouettes heading towards the car. Hell yeah, I’m about to find out what is going on. The 2 silhouettes turn out to be a young woman and a young man. The woman raises a hand and says:  
‘’Thanks for the help, Puck! We’ll take it from here.’’  
  
‘’You’re welcome, m’lady. Send my greetings to Oberon and Titania,’’ the taxi driver says. So this guy’s name is Puck, huh?  
  
‘’Hello,’’ the woman says this time addressing me, ‘’my name’s Hermina and this is Lysander. ‘’ she smiles friendly towards me.  
  
I say nothing and just stare distrusting at her. If she thinks I’m going to be civil after I’ve been kidnapped, then she’s wrong.  
  
‘’We’re sorry, we know we must have given you a fright there,’’ Hermina apologises.  
  
Here they go again with the fucking mind reading, did nobody ever teach you people that it’s fucking rude to do that?! Ugh, makes me so mad.  
  
‘’What do you want to do with me? Why have you brought me here?’’ I ask.  
  
‘’All will be explained in due time’’ the man answers this time, while taking a step in front of Hermina, almost as if trying to protect her in case I get any ideas.  
  
‘’That’s exactly what that taxi guy told me’’ I start ‘’ when will it be due time? After you’ve already killed me and ate my flesh?’’  
  
‘’Unfortunately, we don’t eat people here, Alex’’ the guy said with an air of disgust. He fucking knows my name.  
  
‘’Fine, keep your damn secrets, I’m going home’’ I say, and without any further warning I turn my back to the couple and start walking.  
  
Suddenly I feel the same feeling of heavy sleep that had gotten into me when I was ridding into the taxi. Well they’re going to put me to sleep again, those motherfucking faeries. I know you can read my mind and I hope y’all choke on a dick.  
  
I lose consciousness.  
  
When I wake up it feels like I’ve been here for quite some time. I am in a room with wide windows. The sun is shining through the windows and is casting a warm light on my bed. I am in bed? Yes it’s a luxurious bed, with satinated bed sheets the colour of lilac. All over the room there are flowers blooming and green vines.  
  
On the opposite part of the room there’s a table with a big bowl of fruits and big kingly chairs. Somebody is sitting in one of the chairs. He looks quite charming. His eyes are green and the way he’s looking at me he looks like a little boy that’s up to no good. He has a certain joy in his eyes, and he’s looking at me like he expects me to join me in his mischief. I kind of want to.  
  
It gets awkward so I decide to say something:  
  
‘’Uh, hello?’’ I try.  
  
‘’Greetings, Alex’’ the young man says.  
  
‘’Why are you staring like that at me?’’  
  
‘’Because you’re simply beautiful.’’  
  
‘’Thanks’’ well, I totally could join him in whatever mischief he has planned.  
  
‘’You’re welcome’’ his smile becomes even more broad, well fuck I know he knows what I'm thinking, damn.  
  
‘’Heh,’’ so this guy brought me here just to compliment me? What the fuck. I suddenly remember I was rudely kidnapped last night. Like there's any polite way to kidnap anybody?! god fucking damn it, I am done with myself and with this situation.  
  
‘’Uh, sorry but… why am I here?’’ I ask.  
  
‘’Oh. Well I’m certain you remember Puck brought you here yesterday night’’ he explains seriously.  
  
I get annoyed. His expression turned from mischief to pleasure. He knows that’s not what I meant. He can read my fucking mind.  
  
‘’I meant, why did Puck bring me here last night.’’  
  
‘’Ah, yes’’  
  
‘’Yes?’’  
  
‘’You see Alex, we’re going to have a ball, and we simply wanted to invite you.’’  
  
‘’Okay, so couldn’t you have just sent me an invitation? No need to kidnap me? Can I go home? I have to go to work tomorrow.’’  
  
He started looking displeased. I have touched a nerved that I was not supposed to touch.  
  
‘’You’ll not be going home too soon, Alex’’ he said while rising from his chair,’’in fact you might never be going home at all, ever, so it would be best for you to forget what home used to mean to you and start calling this your new home’’  
  
With that he left the room, and crashed the door behind him. I was left on my own, for the very first time ever since this whole thing started.  
  
Am I never going home? A sudden panic hit me. I have to go home, I can’t live my family just like that, my mom would die of sorrow if I disappeared just like that. Also I’ve got responsibilities, I’ve got a job, I’ve got rent to pay, I can’t just disappear like that.  
  
I have to get back.  
  
I get out of bed and go straight to the window. I look outside and I realise I must be at a 1st floor room. I think I could make the jump and then just continue running until I find civilization. I have like 0 survival skills, though; I might just die in the forest. But what if I find that taxi and steal it?  
  
Before I can do anything else I hear a soft knock on the door. The person doesn’t wait for me to say come in, I guess it’s because they sure as hell know I won’t, the door opens and Hermina comes in with a breakfast tray filled with food.  
  
‘’Good morning!’’ she says cheerfully.  
  
‘’What’s so good about it?’’ honest to god. I just find out that I was kidnapped never to see my family and friends ever again just to go to some stupid ball and all she can say is ‘’good morning’’? What a load of bullshit.  
  
‘’I was the same as you, you know’’ she suddenly says, while putting the breakfast tray ‘’they kidnapped me one night, and I couldn’t leave, and I just stayed here.’’  
  
That threw me off. So she’s just like me. Then again, it might be just a trick; she knows what I’m thinking so she’s trying to make me believe her.  
  
‘’The more you stay here, the more you become like them’’ she said simply ‘’that’s why I can read you mind, sorry, I know it’s infuriating, but it’s involuntary I promise,’’ she said then she raised a hand and followed ‘’I promise to answer all your questions, so would you have some breakfast while we talk?’’  
  
I am hungry, so I accept Hermina’s invitation and I go sit at the table where she’s set the tray. She sits on the seat across the table from my and invites me to eat before anything else. I look at what she’s brought me and it’s a breakfast indeed made by faeries. There’s fresh bread slices, drizzled in honey, and berries, grapes and apples, a cup of coffee and a tall carafe of water.  
  
I eat while Hermina pours coffee in 2 cups and sets one in front of me while keeping the second to herself. What the hell will she begin to tell me? Lord.


End file.
